


Of Cuddles and Kisses

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [25]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Soft fluffy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 18:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18530695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which Yifan has a bad day but Junmyeon is always there for some much-needed cuddles





	Of Cuddles and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> the events in this fic are set in 2018  
> Yifan- 29  
> Junmyeon- 28

Tired, tired, tired is all Yifan can think as he climbs down the stairs. Today was too long. The meetings never ended and nothing made his boss or the client from hell happy. Yifan just wants to go home and lie down and not have to think about anything for the next twelve hours at the most.

It is almost ten in the night when he leaves his office. He didn’t bring his car today, so he calls for a taxi that is thirty minutes late. Add to that, it is cold, colder than the last few nights and Yifan is freezing. He is annoyed and even more exhausted by the time the taxi shows up. The man sends him a muted greeting to which Yifan only grunts. The driver is perceptive and perhaps a little apologetic as he turns the heater on before they can move.

The roads are mostly empty at this hour and within thirty or so minutes, he is home. He pays his fare and looks at the dark windows—Junmyeon must have fallen asleep. He checks the time on his phone; it is almost midnight and Junmyeon has work tomorrow. He would have liked a hug or a kiss but it’s okay. He sighs as he hears the taxi drive off. He unlocks the door and the dark foyer greets him. However, there is light coming from the study.

Yifan takes his shoes off before he inches closer to the study he shares with Junmyeon. He pushes the ajar door and peeks in to find Junmyeon fast asleep on his desk. He is hunched over his notebook, arms crossed and his head nestled on them as he sleeps. His cheek is squished against his arm and his lips are in a pout. Yifan smiles, his heart warming at how adorable his husband looks. But it has to be uncomfortable, so he decides to wake Junmyeon up.

“Baobei,” Yifan says as he caresses Junmyeon’s hair, “You can’t sleep like this; you will hurt your neck.”

Junmyeon hears him and slowly awakens though he looks mad about being woken up. He glares up at Yifan for a moment before he realises his husband is home. He bolts up from his chair and presses his hands on Yifan’s chest, his eyes widen as he asks, “Is everything okay?”

Yifan did send Junmyeon texts that worried the latter a bit. Yifan shakes his head but he smiles a little. Junmyeon puts his hands on Yifan’s neck and rubs his thumb in a circle under Yifan’s ear. The gesture has Yifan sighing and wanting to melt, so he pushes himself forward and nuzzles into Junmyeon’s shoulder as he throws his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. He sighs again, this time in relief at the sweet, vanilla scent that fills his head. Junmyeon is dressed in Yifan’s sweatshirt and used that vanilla lotion Yifan has come to _love_ on Junmyeon, and just, the feeling of worn-down wool and a familiar scent that he associates with comfort and love seems to ease his tension somewhat and make him curl into it, to seek it, to surround himself in it.

Junmyeon understands and says nothing. He can _feel_ how tense Yifan is. He just holds Yifan in his arms and rubs his husband’s back. He kisses Yifan’s shoulder as he asks, “Did you eat?” He doesn’t get a vocal answer but a slow nod of a head against his neck. “Okay, okay. Let’s go to bed, hmm?”

Yifan agrees and he slowly unfurls himself from around Junmyeon. They make their way upstairs, hand in hand, and no one talks. Junmyeon sits down on the bed as he waits for Yifan to get ready for the night. When Yifan is done, he flops down on his belly and groans into his pillow. Junmyeon wants to ask why but he refrains. Yifan usually doesn’t love talking about the negative side of the job he really loves doing, so Junmyeon holds his tongue and scoots closer to run his fingers through Yifan’s hair.

Yifan sighs again and moves to lie down on his back. He sends Junmyeon a small, pained smile that makes Junmyeon’s heart clench in worry a bit but he pushes it aside to return the smile. Yifan asks, “You weren’t waiting for me, were you?”

“I was,” Junmyeon nods. They talk in a hushed tone as if anything louder would break the little bubble they are in now. The only thing that illuminates the room is from the small lamp on Yifan’s side, shrouding them in a half-darkness that is intimate and like a shelter from the whole world outside. Tomorrow is a new day and Yifan will have to face his work again, but right now, he feels better in this space, their space. “I was waiting but then I got a new idea for my book, so I decided to be productive as I waited.”

Yifan’s smile widens and his eyes seem to return to its usual sparkly quality, “Oh? A new plot point?”

Junmyeon chuckles; he leans over Yifan and kisses his cheek. “Later mister. You have to sleep now.”

Yifan hums, his eyelids drooping, “Mmm, maybe after a kiss?”

Junmyeon chuckles again but he obliges. However, he doesn’t stop at one kiss—Junmyeon plants kisses on Yifan’s eyelids, on his nose, on his temple, his lips and under his ear. Yifan chuckles under his breath but he basks in the affection (this is just what he needed) and throws his arms around Junmyeon’s neck, pushing him down to lie atop him. Junmyeon shifts till he is comfortable and he murmurs into Yifan’s neck, “Good night Fan, I love you.” 

“Night, I love you.”


End file.
